Angel and Demon
by jrad14
Summary: Despite the name Ariliah is not technicaly an angel and Jaiden is only half demon.


Ariliah was already dressed for bed. She wore an oversized t-shirt and underwear. Jaiden was in the shower, she could hear the water running as she walked down the hall. As she walked past the bathroom she heard a low moan just barely audible above the sound of the running water. She stopped, interested, and turned to peer into the bathroom through the slightly open door. All she could see was the bathroom wall from her angle but she heard another moan. Slipping inside the room very quietly, she saw Jaiden leaning against the foggy glass sliding door of the shower, his back to her. Though she couldn't see what he was doing, it was easy the guess. With a mischievous grin, she pulled her shirt and panties off. She did this with some difficulty because the steam and moisture in the air caused the clothing to stick to her skin and feathers of her wings. She pushed the pile of clothes to the side with a foot so no one would trip over them later. She slowly pushed open one of the glass sliding doors, the one he wasn't leaning on, and stepped into the shower, closing the door behind her with her wings half-raised.

His head snapped up to look at her and he froze, for what she could only assume was the awkwardness of his situation. She looked at his face for his reaction, alarm and surprise, before her gaze drifted lower. His dark brown hair, almost black when it was wet, was dripping into his eyes. One of his hands was still lingering near his waist and his erection was obvious. Her eyes flicked back to his face, the predominant expression being embarrassment with the previous two emotions still lingering.

She moved a hand toward his, the one near his waist, her fingers brushed past his. He felt her trace a line on the underside of his cock, from base to tip. She didn't have enough time to look up and gauge his reaction for a third time before his mouth was on hers. The swiftness and intensity of his reaction caught her off guard so for a few seconds she was too dazed to do much.

When the world came back into focus she kissed him back, gently taking his bottom lip between her teeth. He made an odd rumbling sound in his chest and kissed her with an even greater fierceness. By the time he pulled away she was dizzy.

Her expression must have been comical because he laughed quietly and apologized.

"It's fine." She mumbled over the sound of the running water. They were both drenched because somehow he had maneuvered them underneath the spray. He reached around her and carefully unfolded one of her snowy wings towards himself. He began following the line of her wing-arm until he reached the alula, the three 'thumb' feathers. He gently unfurled it then placed it back neatly before he started to trace the primary and secondary feathers.

She looked at their feet on the floor of the shower floor the whole time he examined her wing, her dirty-blonde hair spilling over her shoulders. He was the only other person in the world who knew about her wings, not even her family knew, so it felt nice for them to get some attention and for the same reason she simply stared embarrassedly at the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked, lifting her chin with his free hand.

She hesitated, gathering her thoughts. "It feels nice." She answered. His expression showed that he obviously had no idea what she was talking about so she had to explain herself. "I've never told anyone about my wings before and you pay so much attention to them. You never forget that they are there and you always compensate for them. I mean, I love it. I really do, I'm just not used to it and I don't know how to react."

To her surprise, he laughed. "And here I thought I was being selfish when I played with your wings. As for how to react, it doesn't matter to me. It just makes me happy that you enjoy it." He then leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. The hand that was under her chin slid to the side of her face to brush her wet hair out of her face and the one on her wing was now stroking up and down her spine, between her wings. Both wings had dropped back into the half-raised position and shivered slightly with sensation of his hand on her back.

The kiss gradually increased in intensity and she matched him step-for-step. Her arms looped under his and her fingers in his hair. His hands caressed her sides and rested on her hips. There was a pause as they caught their breath and then came back together with a greater ferocity. His mouth left hers and moved to her neck. She drew in a shuddering breath and arched her neck as he kissed and sucked, tenderly. He followed the line of her neck to her collarbone, tracing the tattoo over her left breast as he went.

When she felt his lips on her nipple, she gasped and tugged his hair. Something pointed that wasn't there a few seconds previously poked her breast and there was something besides his hair between her fingers now. She looked down, to find that he had gone demon-faced. Two rough, dark brown horns had sprouted from just above his temples, two far smaller horns were above each eye, and three followed his jaw line on both sides of his face. Even his hands had little horns, five on each hand coming from his knuckles.

She had seen this face before but never quite like this. He looked up, worried of how she might react, his hair sticking out in odd angles due to its prior treatment. She removed a hand from his hair and ran her thumb along the little horns on one side of his jaw.

"Are those horns or are you just happy to see me?" She asked playfully, tapping the pair above his eyes.

He grinned and answered her with another question, "Can it be both?" She laughed and he nuzzled between her breasts, careful to avoid jabbing her with one of his horns.

He was on his knees and slowly traveling downward with his kisses. She urged him on with soft moans, but when he reached her pelvic bone he stopped. Before she could protest he was standing and kissing her again. It was similar to the first one except that this, if possible, contained more desire. They desperately tried to explore and touch every inch of the other, hands searching and tugging. One of her hands had wandered downwards and wrapped slowly around his already erect shaft. When she ran her thumb over the tip he growled in his throat and pushed her against the cool tile wall of the shower.

She gasped at the suddenness of his reaction; her wings sprawled out against the wall on either side of her. She looked up into his blue eyes and pulled deliberately on his erection. He groaned and leaned his head back, she had shifted so her lips where right next to his ear. She nibbled lightly on his ear.

"Please." She whispered and pulled again. That was all the permission he needed. He shifted her a little higher up against the wall; she hitched her legs around his waist and he slowly slid into her. She squirmed in pleasure and impatience, causing him to swear under his breath. Smiling, she leaned forward, kissing him delicately on the neck.

"You never swear in front of me." She crooned, amused.

"Yeah, well I'm sure God will forgive me." He said. She laughed; his comment was made funnier by the fact that he wasn't religious.

He gradually began to increase his pace and she arched into him at every stroke. Their breathing grew more labored as they grew closer to the edge. She moaned and wriggled against him.

"More, Jay." She urged. He quickened the pace in response and pleasure rolled up through her stomach.

"So amazing." He mumbled and leaned his head against her shoulder "So beautiful."

His hot breath spreading across her neck, shoulder, and breast sent her over the edge, crying out his name. Panting, she reached up and griped one of his horns, pulling it down and forcing his head up. She latched onto his neck, sucking with a moan.

"AriAriAriAri." He chanted, as he came. They both stilled besides breathing heavily, the warm water still pouring over them. He pulled out of her and kissed her softly on the lips then on the throat before letting her down. They finished showering, turned off the water, and stepped out. He handed her a towel before drying himself off. It kept catching on the horns on his face and hands. She laughed as he struggled with the towel.

"Here," She said and stroked his face, "Take a breath and relax." He complied and the horns retracted. "There we go." She said with a smile.

He chuckled, touching his face. "Thanks."

She nudged him gently. "It's funny to watch you struggle but I don't want you to rip the towels." He nudged her back, smiling.

"You know I love you, right?" He said, kissing her on the forehead.

"I know."She said simply. She glanced up at him with a sideways smile to see that he was a little put-out that she did reciprocate. "I love you too." She added.

He grinned. "I know."


End file.
